This invention relates to a chip detector assembly and, more particularly, to a chip detector assembly of the type which includes a valve body member that may be attached to or inserted into an engine block or transmission block and which further includes a chip detector that cooperatively fits into the valve body member.
The use of a chip detector assembly in combination with engines and with transmissions has been common, particularly in circumstances where the use of such an assembly provides an immediate and important indication of a need for servicing an engine or transmission. For example, aircraft engines and transmissions commonly use chin detectors which detect the presence of magnetically attracted metal chips in the transmission fluid or lubricating oil of the transmission casing or engine block. Detection of metal chips or shards is an indication of the need for servicing the transmission or engine.
Typically, a chip detector assembly includes a valve body member which is threaded into the engine block or transmission. A chip detector then connects into the valve body member. The chip detector typically includes a magnetic assembly which is designed to attract metal shards or particles. An electric connection associated with a detector circuit is provided to the chip detector to transmit a signal indicating the presence of metal shards or chips attracted by the magnetic assembly. In this manner, detection of a potential engine failure or a requirement for servicing of the engine or transmission is provided. As mentioned, such chip detector assemblies are especially useful in aircraft and other environments where failure of an engine or transmission may have a catastrophic result.
Typically the chip detector comprises a cylindrical or tubular housing which attaches into a cylindrical chamber in the valve body in one of two positions which are 180.degree. apart. In this manner, the chip detector may be oriented in any one of two opposite directions to facilitate connection of electrical lead wires to the chip detector. There are occasions, however, when the availability of only two such orientations of the chip detector is not convenient, useful, efficient or adequate. Thus there has developed a need to provide a chip detector having connection positions to a valve body member with at least an additional alternative direction or orientation for attachment of the chip detector to the valve body member, particularly when the electrical connection to the chip detector is a right angle connector.